


Stay a while

by Deadmeme



Series: Pre~game [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Korekiyo learns about his friend





	Stay a while

Korekiyo never liked humanity, in fact he hated it. He didn't feel anything about most people, including his own sister, he was a loner, one of the creepy kid in the back of the class. People didn't even know he talked until recently.

There was one exception to this rule. One person who can make the quiet loner smile.

Her name is Angie Yonaga, a girl who came from a small island around Hawaii. He didn't know much about her past, she didn't tell him much.

She was the only person who understood his hatred. Despite that though, she was one of the sweetest people at there school. She always seemed to smile and she was more than willing to help people if they need something drawn.

That's why it shocked him when she knocked on his door.

* * *

Her eyes were bloodshot, tears left her usually bright blue eyes. 

What. The. **_Fuck_**.

This felt like the worst alternate timeline. "C-Can I come in..." Her voice felt like a stab in the chest. He of course let her in, she immediately sat on the couch. 

"What happened dear?" His voice was soft. He sat next to her, watching her like a hawk watching it's prey."W-Well m-my mom found my number and-and she..." She choked up and handed me her phone.

* * *

There were pages of conversation, scrolling through he noticed a few things. Specifically her mom mentioning this "Atua" and a lot of threats. This absolutely baffled him. His eyes were back on her, she was still sobbing.

"Um, if I may ask...who is Atua?" She seemed to tense up at that name but she sighed. "When I was younger to about 3 years ago I was in a cult...My mother is still in said cult along with most of my family, Atua is their god." 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He grabbed her hand, she shook her head. "No thank you...can we just watch danganronpa?" He nodded.

* * *

They both layed in the same spot til the sun was setting, they were tangled in each others embrace. Korekiyo couldn't help but love the girl...Platonically of course...

Soon they were half asleep on the couch, both to tired to move. 

"G'night Angie..." Korekiyo sad with tiredness drenching his words.

"Goodnight, Aloha nui wau iā Kiyo..." Before she could translate, she was soon asleep, leaving him wondering.


End file.
